Call to Duty
by dreamer82687
Summary: Vaughn and Sydney are married and have a family together, but what if Sydney no longer can take the CIA life that Vaughn lives? Many obstacles stand in their way but in the end, will love conquer all? SarkSydVaughn and VaughnSydLauren


**Things you should know before you read this story:  
  
Sydney: Sydney is no longer a CIA agent. She became a nurse after she had children.  
  
Vaughn: Vaughn is a CIA agent and is hardly ever home.  
  
Sark: Doesn't know Sydney until he first meets her.  
  
Dustin and Alexis: Vaughn and Sydney's kids.  
  
_I begun another story like this but I liked it better with the Alias storyline. Most of the storyline is inspired by various storylines from General Hospital and my own ideas. Enjoy._  
**

* * *

"I hope you know where you're going." Vaughn growled as he followed Sark through the narrow path in the burning building.  
  
"Don't worry." Sark called behind him. "I always find my way to Sydney."  
  
Vaughn cringed at Sark's words. Sydney wasn't Sark's. Sydney was _his_ and only his. He never meant to hurt her the way he did which was the only reason why she was with Sark in the first place.  
  
"Our love overcomes everything." Vaughn said assuredly.  
  
"Then why has she been in my bed for the past few weeks?" Sark smirked.  
  
Anger boiled through Vaughn's system. He wanted so badly to tackle Sark to the ground but it would defeat the purpose. If he did that then their chance at getting out of the building would be minimum. He had to find Sydney. He had to save her.  
  
"Sydney will never go back to you, Vaughn." Sark muttered under his breath. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

"For the last time would you sit down!" Lauren protested to Sydney who was attempting to pry the elevator doors open.  
  
"Sit down and mope around while I'm burning inside a trapped elevator?" she retorted. "No thanks. I'd rather die knowing that I attempted to save myself."  
  
"Yeah, save yourself from the pitiful person that you are." Lauren commented.  
  
"Pitiful person?" Sydney repeated angry as she turned around to face Lauren. "I find _you_ as the pitiful person here. After all, you're the one who's a slut and sleeps with a married man!"  
  
"It's not my fault that Vaughn wants me in his bed and no longer you! From what I know you two are getting a divorce." Lauren spat in Sydney's face.  
  
"The only reason why he ever let you in his bed was because I left him!" she honestly confessed. Leaving Vaughn was probably the worst decision she had ever made in her life.  
  
"Whatever." a defeated Lauren replied as she sunk down against the wall.  
  
"Look who's the pitiful person now." Sydney said as she turned around to continue to pry open the elevator door.  
  
She couldn't believe her luck. Of all people she was stuck with Lauren in a burning building. Lauren. The slut who ruined her life and her marriage. The woman who was sleeping with the man Sydney had vowed to spend the rest of her life with.  
  
"It's all my fault." she thought to herself. "It's all my fault."

* * *

**10 Months Earlier**  
  
"Dustin and Alexis!" Sydney called into the playground after her children. "Get here now!"  
  
"I see you're having difficulty getting your children off the playground." a voice said behind Sydney.  
  
She turned around to face a man about her age staring intently at her. "Yes."  
  
"Believe me, it's not an easy task." he chuckled.  
  
"Yeah." she grinned.  
  
The man looked at her admiringly as she gazed onto the playground. Her shoulder length brown hair accented her beautiful brown eyes, which were full of adventure.  
  
"Where are my manners?" he said as he extended his hand. "My name is Sark."  
  
"Sark." Sydney repeated. She had never heard a name like that before. "I'm Sydney." she answered as she shook his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sydney." he nodded as he let go of her hand.  
  
"Mom! Did you see what Dustin just did?" Alexis screamed as she ran towards her mother.  
  
"No, what happened sweetie?" Sydney asked her daughter.  
  
"He bit me!" she cried.  
  
"No I didn't!" Dustin objected as he caught up with his sister.  
  
"You did too! I didn't even do anything to you!" she sobbed.  
  
Sydney looked quickly from her children to Sark, embarrassed that she was caught in a moment like this. "We should go." she waved goodbye as she dragged her children to her car.  
  
"OK, so what exactly happened?" Sydney asked as they were driving home.  
  
"I told Dustin I should go down the slide first since I'm a girl and he bit me!" Alexis said.  
  
"I did _not_!" he screamed.  
  
"Did _too_!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Enough!" Sydney interrupted as she began to get a headache. She sighed a sigh of relief as she pulled into the driveway and saw Vaughn's car.  
  
"Daddy's here!" Alexis exclaimed.  
  
"Yay, he came home early from work!" Dustin grinned excited that his dad was home.  
  
Sydney was glad that Vaughn finally was home before the children's bedtime. With him being a CIA agent, they hardly ever saw him. The time that they would spend together was always cut off because he had to go on a mission of some type.  
  
"Hey." she smiled as he greeted them.  
  
"Missed you." he winked at her as he gently kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Daddy, Dustin bit me!" Alexis interrupted them.  
  
"Did _not_!" Dustin defended himself.  
  
Sydney laughed as she looked at the expression on Vaughn's face. "They're all yours now!" She quickly patted him on the back and ran upstairs to take a long hot shower. 


End file.
